icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IDate Sam
iDate Sam & Freddie is the fifteenth episode of Season 4 of iCarly. It is also the second episode of the four-episode storyline stemming off of iOMG. Dan's tweet on making 12 episodes very soon (April 14, 2011) Dan's tweet on 24 more episodes (April 14, 2011) Plot Sam and Freddie start dating. They have Carly settle a disagreement between them. She soon becomes annoyed when Sam and Freddie rely on her to play peacemaker and Carly is also frustrated when Sam and Freddie fail to show up until just thirty seconds before the next iCarly webcast. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a lawn in the Shay's loft, causing Carly to say to Spencer "You see? This is why I don't like to leave the house!", even though Carly admits that it is nice looking at the fake stars Spencer mounted on the ceiling. Mrs. Benson hires Gibby to find out what's up with Freddie as he has been acting differently and this makes her worried, and so he shares with Mrs. Benson that Freddie is dating Sam and she freaks out. Trivia *This is the second episode that starts with iDate, the first episode being iOMG *Despite it being the second part of the arc, it was filmed before the first part/episode, iLost My Mind iDate Sam & Freddie Behind-the-scenes (May 8, 2011) *Some scenes in this episode were in the promo portion of iLost My Mind and in Nickelodeon's Epic Summer 2011 promo First iLost My Mind promo, which shows scenes from iDate Sam & Freddie Epic Summer Promo advertises iLost My Mind, but shows iDate Sam & Freddie scenes. *Dan has posted several teaser videos where the fans are almost given an opportunity to learn about the episode, but all of them end abruptly. iDate Sam & Freddie: Dan tackles each star almost revealing the name (May 4, 2011) iDate Sam & Freddie run-through (May 3, 2011) *The episode has a newer opening sequence, which is slightly different from the the first new opening sequence in iLost My Mind. *The newer opening sequence has a scene from iParty with Victorious with Jennette McCurdy during her credit portion, as well as new technical effects, a scene from iCarly.com where Sam, Freddie, and Spencer scream in terror because of T-Bo's birthmark. It also has a new clip of Carly waking up, a clip Sam with Gibby throwing a spoonful of food toward the camera, a clip of Sam and Carly dancing, Spencer whacking a pillow, and he also cuts their coffee table in half with a chain saw. Newer opening sequence *Sam wears the "Screwfly Don't Bother Me- shades of blue" necklace in this episode. *The working title for this episode was "iGet Caught in the Middle" before it was finally titled iDate Sam & Freddie *This episode could be a possibility for the "Cibby" pairing, as Gibby is happy that he and Carly are going to be able to spend time together, as shown on the second promo. *iCarly tweeted So... this just happened. We STILL can't get over that Sam and Freddie are dating! NEW iCARLY in 2 DAYS!" to promote the episode. *Sam and Freddie start dating in this episode *T-Bo appears in this episode Goofs *During Sam and Freddie's date, there is a goof in props. There is a fly made of glass on the table, but 11 seconds later the decorative glass fly is gone. Quotes Freddie: Okay, I wanna know. Sam: a silly voice What'chu wanna know? Freddie: ''smiles'' When did you first started to like me? Sam: Okay, remember the time I pushed you﻿ in front of that bike messenger and he knocked you down and your head hit that fire hydrant? Freddie: Yes... Sam: Well afterwards, when you were laying there… moaning… blood coming out of your ear-- Freddie: smiles Yeah... Sam: I don't know, I thought you looked... kinda cute. Freddie: Oh, then it was worth the hearing loss. Freddie: his fist in the air Boom! Spencer: Hi! I made a lawn! Gibby: That is ''a lawn! '''Carly': See? This ''is why I don't like to leave the house! '''Sam:' a mouthful of lasagna Oh what do they put in this lasagna to make it so incredible Freddie: Uh, I don't wanna start an argument, but you might wanna finish chewing before you talk Sam: a mouthful of lasagna What is this pick on Puckett night? Freddie: annoyed I said I don't wanna start an argument! Sam: a mouthful of lasagna Well you started it! Freddie: to Carly Carly, is wrong to tell a person that it's not polite to talk with their mouth full of lasagna? Sam: to Carly Is it wrong for a person to pick on every little thing I do? Carly: as she slams her fork down and, gets up Yes and yes You both should be furious with each other over to their table and pushes Sam over Freddie: Well, I wouldn't say I'm furious Carly: Well, you should be furious . What guy wants to go on a date and watch a girl go, Bleh I'm Sam Puckett Bleh Wa-wa-wa her table manners Sam: hurt, sad, and offended Freddie: Ew. Carly: Sam And how can you sit there and listen to that whiny nub go bleh too much Parmesan bleh! Don't chew with your mouth open bleh! Freddie nitpicking at Sam Carly: to Sam and Freddie on their date Seriously, why don't you two just pick up your forks, and use them, to jab each other in the eyes?! fork down on the table. Carly: If you two can't solve your own problems... then you shouldn't be dating at all. up from the table, and walks away, leaving Sam and Freddie alone; upset and confused. Gibby: 'Carly? I'm coming in, I got a friend. ''up a puppy '''Carly: '''Awwww, a puppy? '''Gibby: Yeah, isn't he cute? Carly: 'Yeah, he's really cute! ''the puppy '''Gibby: You hear that little guy? Mommy wuvs you! Carly: Uh, uh, why did you call me his mommy? Gibby: Well you know, Sam and Freddie are always hanging out together now, Carly: Yeah? Gibby: That means you and I are gonna have more time, just the two of us! Carly: Yeah? Gibby: So I figured sharing a dog will give us something to talk about! Carly: Nooooo... Gibby: I named him Sir Licks-A-Lot. Carly: That's really cute but it's your dog okay? So don't go thinking I'm gonna have to take''.holds up the puppy and the puppy licks her nose Aaaaaw! Sir does lick a lot! '''Carly:' annoyed ''I'm just supposed to sit here and ''wait for you guys to have a fight, so I can'' settle it? '''Sam: 'as she looks back at Carly Pretty much. Freddie: We'd really appreciate that. and goes back to eating '' '''Sam: 'with Freddie on Carly's bed Your mom's not here! Carly: and angry ''I'm going to ''kill Sam and Freddie! iCarly starts in thirty seconds and I'm here, alone! Gibby: What am I, a mushroom?! Gibby: Your son Freddie-- Mrs. Benson: gasps Gibby: Is dating Sam. Mrs. Benson: screams Carly: 'Those stars you put on the ceiling look so cool. ''fake moon and stars come crashing down on Spencer and Carly '''Spencer and Carly: groan Sam: ''while frustrated'' Unbelievable. Spencer: You don't live here. Freddie: Sam Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! Sam: back over to Freddie Fine, talk! Freddie: Okay it's not that I don't appreciate what you were tr- Sam: and walks away Freddie: You walked away again! after Sam Spencer: Look at my lawn. Freddie: Sam! Carly: What are you guys fighting about? Sam: Nothin’ Freddie: Mr. Fracs gave me a ‘B’ on my World History paper and I was mad because I thought I deserved an A. Sam: That’s right, you told me you were mad at Fracs. Freddie: '''That didn’t mean I wanted revenge! '''Sam: If he’s gonna give you ‘B's’ why shouldn’t I give him bees? Carly: '''Wait — what’d you do? '''Sam: I filled his car with bees. Freddie: I don't need you to fight my battles for me. Sam: her hand on Freddie's cheek and says in a cute voice ''Come on baby, you wrote a good paper. '''Freddie': I know, but you can't just go around- Carly: Alright listen, Sam, Freddie should be able to complain about people to you without worrying that you're gonna put them in a hospital! Sam: grumbles I guess... Carly: And Freddie, even though it's a little extreme to violate a man with bees, you should least appreciate that Sam did it because she cares about you. Freddie: sighs ''Yeah, you're right. ''to Sam and smiles ''I'm sorry. '''Sam: 'too ''Give Mama some sugar! '''Freddie': Oh Okay... kiss on the lips, he kisses her on the neck, then hug Carly: smiles ''Awww... '''Spencer and Gibby': smiles ''Awww... Photo Gallery '''See the photo gallery for iDate Sam & Freddie here' Video Gallery See the video gallery for iDate Sam & Freddie here See also *iOMG (story arc) External links *Where to order Sam's "date-night with Freddie" necklace *Plot Synopsis TVGuide.com References 415 Category:Seddie Category:Seddie arc Category:Season 4 Category:Sequels Category:Episode Guide